


24 Days Of XXX-Mas

by theonetruenorth



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: All the fluff at the end, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Calligraphy, Body Worship, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Bottom Magnus Bane, Dom Magnus Bane, Erotic Photography, Fluff, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, LITERALLY, M/M, Magnus' ass is a gift, Masturbation, Miscommunication, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, POV Outsider, Phone Sex, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Magic, Silly, Sub Alec Lightwood, Top Alec Lightwood, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 11,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetruenorth/pseuds/theonetruenorth
Summary: Come in for a daily dose of Malec porny advent calendar! One short fic/drabble every day until December 24th <3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Hope you’ll enjoy my ‘24 Days Of XXX-Mas’, a self-made challenge to post one NSFW drabble/ficlet every day until December 24th! A lot of the prompts came from my followers on Tumblr and twitter, so if you have sent me a naughty anon, you just might find an answer here in the following days ;)
> 
> Additional tags will be added as needed.

##  **Day 1: Toys + Voyeurism**

Magnus had always been ready to admit that he was completely biased when it came to his lover’s good looks, but right now Alexander looked absolutely gorgeous.

Coming home earlier than he was supposed to, Magnus did not expect to walk in on the breathtaking sight of Alec on their bed, naked amongst the mussed sheets and right in the middle of pleasuring himself. His boyfriend had heard him, obviously, since no Nephilim worth their runes would be caught unawares. But Alec had said nothing after sparing him a glance, eyes half-closed and clouded with lust, hand wrapped tightly around his straining cock.

It became clear to Magnus then, that this was intentional. Alec had hoped—no, _planned on_ —Magnus coming home and seeing him. How long had he been waiting, bare and aroused, for Magnus to find him like this?

Magnus licked his lips and leaned on the doorway to their bedroom, focusing on the sight before him. On Alec stroking himself slowly, his eyes never leaving Magnus’. In Alec’s other hand, reaching down past his cock, he held something inside of himself. It was one of their favorite toys, slim and black and curved right at the perfect angle. Magnus knew, intimately, just how good it felt to have it inside and he could see _everything_ from his spot by the door. He could see how Alec shuddered with each smooth glide of the fake cock, in and out, following his need instead of a rhythm. How he tensed for a fraction of a second when the hard head bumped over that special spot inside and the muscles in his arms strained with the effort to not speed up. How his legs parted a little bit more, toes curling in the sheets, allowing Magnus to look, to see how Alec’s body stretched over the toy, his hole loose and pliant and wet with lube. Perfect for taking, for Magnus to slide right into, where Alec would welcome him with a sigh and a shiver, as he always did.

But that could come later. For now Magnus was content watching, the air between them heavy with tension and a promise of release.

Alec closed his eyes as he turned the toy turned on to a higher vibration setting, filling him with pleasure. His head tilted back and Magnus loved it. He loved the long, graceful line of his boyfriend’s neck, presented to him like an offering. The hand on Alec’s cock sped up, the wet sound of skin against skin almost obscene in the otherwise soundless room.

Alec was quiet, lips bitten down on and muffling any sound, as if he didn’t want to get caught. As if he could pretend no one was around, that Magnus wasn’t right there in the doorway, his gaze heavy with desire. As if Magnus could look anywhere else but at the sensual, wanton creature writhing in the middle of their bed. It was rare for Alec to indulge himself like this, to show himself off with shameless confidence, so unlike his usual self-deprecation. The sight of him leaving himself on display and lost in his pleasure was all the more precious because of it.

So when Alec came, with his head thrown back and a loud cry escaping from behind his lips, Magnus could do nothing but hold his breath and revel in the primal, possessive part of him; the part that knew without doubt that he was the only one who had seen—and who would ever see—Alec like this.


	2. Chapter 2

##  **Day 2: In public**

Magnus’ head thumped against the wall painfully but he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

“Alexander, harder,” he moaned and was rewarded with a pinch to his hip as a reminder to keep his voice down.

Because, apparently, he had depraved his once innocent lover to the point where semi-public blowjobs were suddenly okay with him. Their current location did nothing to deter Alec once he got into his head that sucking Magnus off in the _Institute’s library_ , of all places, was a good idea.

There were people milling around the library, going in and out for books and reading them at the low-lit tables not far away from where they were. Magnus didn’t mind giving others a show, not really, but Alec had given him an order—an order!—to stay quiet and not alert the others. Which was why Magnus was here, hidden in between two bookshelves in the lesser used part of the library, with his pants around his ankles and half of his own fist shoved into his mouth to keep the noises down.

He had really taught Alec too well, he thought. His lover had  _ way _ too good of an idea of what made Magnus tick. He learned too quickly about the exact pressure he should use to make Magnus’ head spin and eyes nearly cross in pleasure. Or how Magnus enjoyed a hint of teeth or having his stomach scratched a little. 

“Alec, love,” Magnus whispered, his words almost shifting into a whine when Alec looked up at him, lips still wrapped around the head of Magnus’ cock. “I’m going to come.”

“Then come.” Alec’s voice sounded raspy and used. His lips were red and tender and he brushed them down own the length of Magnus’ cock in a chain of barely-there kisses. Magnus had never seen a more astonishing sight than his boyfriend on his knees. “As long as you do it quietly.”


	3. Chapter 3

##  **Day 3: Shibari**

There was something unique in the way Alec looked then.

Maybe it was the fact that he was vulnerable and exposed. Easy prey, for those who might wish him harm. And yet here he was, willingly giving himself over for Magnus to control, to bind and immobilize, like he often did when everyday duties got to be too much. When he had enough of endless scrutiny, of proving over and over again that he was a good leader, a good son and a good soldier. Trusting that Magnus would take care of him.

The thin navy ropes looked incredible against the pale skin. Magnus wound them around Alec’s chest and arms, weaving them into complex web, into knots that held Alec’s body angled exactly as Magnus wanted him. 

Magnus took his time with tying them, making sure they were secure but not tight enough to hurt. Pain wasn’t the end goal here, only the beautiful, diamond-shaped patterns pressed into the skin that would remain for awhile once the ropes were removed, painting Alec’s body in intricate designs of red lines. 

“Magnus, please,” Alec whimpered as Magnus stroked his fingers lazily up and down his cock, enough to tease but not enough to bring any relief. Alec did not elaborate on what he wanted, but Magnus knew. He knew Alec craved a harder touch, more pressure, more  _ everything _ . And Magnus fully intended to grant him his wish.

Later.

Because for now he just wanted to watch. Watch the way Alec strained against his bindings, the way his flesh pressed against the ropes and imagine the beautiful marks that they would leave when Magnus finally let him go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite parts of this project, inspired by 'The Pillow Book'.

##  **Day 4: Writing on the body**

Magnus stroked his hand down the expanse of soft skin one last time, his fingernails scratching gently and leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. Alec sighed, a content little sound, and tilted his head sideways to look over his shoulder. He gave Magnus a small smile and Magnus leaned in to kiss the nape of his neck.

They didn’t indulge in this as often as they wanted. It was rare for Alec to get enough of a break from work for his runes to fade and allow them to do this. Magnus treasured those moments, when it was only the two of them and his brushes and freshly ground inks. 

Alec looked pale against the wine red sheets and pillows, despite the faint glow of candles spread around their bedroom. His skin was smooth, save for the hair nested around the base of his cock and Magnus loved seeing him like this. Alec wasn’t a fan of the itchiness of regrowing hair, but he still allowed Magnus to spell it away, so that nothing would get in the way of the ink. 

Magnus always started with his back first. The widest part of him, ready to be filled with poetry. The initial feather-light touch of a brush always made Alec shiver. It was a little tricky to navigate around the dark permanent runes and the silvery scars of the old ones, but Magnus was nothing if not creative. The lighter marks could be easily covered and he enjoyed the challenge of incorporating runes into his designs. He learned how to curve his writing to accommodate them, how to make them seem like a part of a greater whole.

It took some time before Alec’s back was covered, from the nape of his neck to the middle of his thighs. Alec was still throughout it all, enjoying the delicate touches of the brush and Magnus’ hands, caressing the unmarked skin in between each line that he wrote. The air between them was heavy, buzzing with quiet anticipation when Magnus tapped Alec’s thigh, letting him know it was okay to turn over.

Magnus leaned over Alec to kiss him, slow and deep, his brushes temporarily forgotten as he lost himself in the taste of the man he loved. But Alec did not allow him to abandon his task, pushing him back after only a moment. He was already half-hard but didn’t seem in a rush to do anything about it, choosing instead to settle against the pillows and wait for Magnus to resume.

Laid out before him like this, Alec’s body was pure art. He wore poetry like a second skin and it clung to him intimately in black, red and gold ink. There was a haiku running down his spine and Bahasa indonesian filling his back and even lower, there was an old Chinese love song on his thighs. Magnus put a French poem over Alec’s heart, because it was only fitting to have it resting there. He wrote in Spanish over the muscled arms and carefully painted the curves of Burmese on his neck. The little remaining spaces on Alec’s chest were filled in with Greek, Gaelic and Hindi, written in small, precise strokes.

When he was done Magnus sat back on his heels, observing his work. Alec’s skin was filled with calligraphy and it made him look like something out of a dream. Alec was watching him with eyes that were only half open, his body relaxed and loose but the tranquility was only a front. He was hard, from where Magnus held his cock in his hand and painted it with beautiful poetry.

“Oh, love,” Magnus whispered from his place in between Alec’s legs as he ran his hands over the painted skin. Had the ink been of worse quality it would have smudged, but Magnus had no place in his life for anything less than the very best. “You look exquisite.”


	5. Chapter 5

##  **Day 5: Restraints + silk robe**

It didn’t happen often. Not like this.

Magnus flexed his arms, the bindings holding tightly, constricting his movements without cutting off his blood flow. The cuffs were made of supple, but durable, leather and were wide enough to cover his entire wrists. It was an illusion of restraint that did it for him more than anything else. He could get out of the cuffs easily with his magic if he wished it.

“Alexander,” Magnus groaned as he tugged again. He wanted to reach and feel, to run his hands over the hard planes of muscle and soft skin. He wanted to trace the black runes with his tongue, over and over again. But his lover was merciless, not letting him touch, taking him apart with every little twist of his hips.

“Not yet,” Alec gasped, tilting his head back again and tempting Magnus with the black rune on his neck. He had worn Magnus’ robe earlier—and nothing else—and now it had slipped down to his waist and pooled in the crook of his arms, framing him in delicate silk.

“Please,” Magnus said, not caring one bit that his voice came out as a whine. He was beyond paying attention, not when his entire focus was on Alec, on the heat of Alec’s body tight around his cock. On the slow, steady rise and fall of Alec’s hips as he rode him, flushed skin and parted lips and mussed up hair.

“Not. Yet.” Alec’s voice was a little breathless but laced with steel underneath. He did not increase his pace, did not fuck himself down on Magnus harder, did nothing to rush his own pleasure.

Magnus tested the bindings again. He could get out of them in a blink of an eye, could tilt the two of them backwards until Alec hit the mattress and then he’d really take him, pay him back for the endless teasing.

He could. 

But he really,  _ really _ didn’t want to.


	6. Chapter 6

##  **Day 6: Pandemonium office + windows**

“In here?” Alec asked in husky voice as Magnus yanked on his belt and pulled it off. The whisper of the leather against his jeans sounded sinful, like a lover’s promise of something filthy _and_ wonderful at the same time.

“Yes, in here,” Magnus chuckled, letting the belt fall from his fingers. The buckle made a surprisingly loud clang as it hit the floor, making Alec twitch a little in surprise. Magnus shoved his hand in the front of Alec’s pants, feeling him through the fabric of his underwear and making the younger man groan. “Here, where everyone can see you.”

It wasn’t fair, Alec thought as Magnus made him turn around and brace his hands against the window. It wasn’t fair, because Magnus knew perfectly well how turned on Alec got by this. It wasn’t fair, because the floor-to-ceiling windows in Magnus’ office at Pandemonium worked only one way, so that no one could actually see them, but the illusion was still there. That anyone dancing below could simply look up to the second floor and see Alec bent in half against the window, with the High Warlock of Brooklyn kneeling behind him, tongue and fingers deep inside his ass.

When Magnus finally entered him, after what seemed like hours of teasing, Alec was pretty sure his knees trembled with effort of holding him up. He had to lean heavily on the glass, letting Magnus press him against the cold surface, Magnus’ chest touching his back, their hips flush against each other.

“I could turn this window see-through just with one snap of my fingers,” Magnus said into his ear, even as said fingers crept over Alec’s cheek and towards his mouth. Alec opened his lips, allowing them to slip inside, to rest heavily over his tongue for a moment, before giving them a deliberate suck.

“I could let all of them see you like this,” Magnus groaned and Alec whimpered along with him, lost in the sensation of Magnus filling him both with his fingers and with his cock. His own cock was hard and straining against his belly, bobbing in time with harder thrusts, leaving smears of precome on the previously spotless surface of the window. “Would you like that, darling? Would you like to give them an eyeful of a shadowhunter getting fucked by a warlock?”

A part of Alec’s brain knew that Magnus was well aware of Alec’s need for privacy, how he didn’t want to share their intimacy with anyone. But the other, primal part of him craved the attention, the idea that everyone could witness how much they loved each other. How much electricity was between them when they were joined like this. That the High Warlock had his eyes only for him.

A particularly hard thrust had Alec splaying his hands wide over the glass in futile effort to move back, but Magnus was relentless, driving into him again and again and leaving him breathless with pleasure.

“Yes,” Alec gasped, knowing that Magnus wouldn’t actually do it, wouldn’t share with others what was his only. “Yes, _please_.”


	7. Chapter 7

##  **Day 7: Sex magic**

In all honesty, he didn’t really know what to expect when he asked Magnes about sex magic. Maybe Magnus would order his magic to hold him down, to restrain his movement without actually using his hands. He had heard about warlocks using sex to fuel magical rituals, so that was also a possibility. When he really let his imagination run wild—and he would have to thank Jace for the unfortunate and brief episode in their lives when they learned about tentacle porn on the internet—he even thought about Magnus shaping his magic into something solid and fucking him with it, as he would with a toy.

This, however? He did  _ not _ expect.

He felt as if his every nerve ending was on fire, as if he was burning up from the inside. Magnus wasn’t even doing anything, he just sat next to the bed with his magic twirling lazily around his fingers as he commanded it. Alec wanted to shout at him, to tell him to stop and to beg him not to at the same time. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over him, coming seemingly out of nowhere, or maybe rather from somewhere deep within him, a part of him he could not physically touch. Even a hand wrapped around his straining cock did not help, as if that sensation didn’t register anywhere close to the bliss he was already experiencing. 

It felt like going insane. Like standing on the edge of a building and looking down. Like his body was experiencing nothing but the never ending loop of his own euphoria. 

“Pleasure is only your brain’s response from your nervous system,” Magnus said, almost casually, as he made himself comfortable in an armchair next to bed. He sounded clinical, like he was quoting something he read somewhere, just a harmless bit of information offered to make small talk.

Alec only let out a desperate sound, a whimper of frustration and pleasure mixed together, and resigned himself to Magnus’ mercy.


	8. Chapter 8

##  **Day 8: Recovering from injury**

Magnus ran his hand slowly over the white bandage on Alec’s left side, making the younger man twitch a little. They undressed slowly, carefully, mindful of the still healing flesh.

Just two days before, Alec had been injured on patrol when the Incarna demon managed to swipe at him with its claws. The wound wasn’t particularly deep, but it was infected with the demon’s venom, slowing down the healing significantly. Even Magnus’ magic and the frequently reapplied iratzes didn’t manage to heal him quickly. Which is why Alec was on bed rest.

At least, he was  _ supposed _ to be on a bed rest. The only part of ‘bed rest’ that was happening was the involvement of the bed, but the two of them were on top of it now, lips pressed together and clothes strewn on the floor. 

“In me,” Alec whispered as he tore himself away from the kiss, his hands roaming over Magnus’ toned chest. His words held a tone of urgency, even if his body was slow to respond. Pain and medication were keeping him soft for now, but that only meant that Magnus hard to work harder to get him aroused.

Despite all of that, Magnus knew Alec was serious. Sex was their way to reconnect after a close call, a way to confirm that they were both alive and—relatively—in one piece. It wasn’t about gratification and finding release, but about closeness and connection.

It said something about their lives that they had a favorite position to have sex in whenever one of them—usually Alec—was injured. 

“Fuck, right there,” Alec gasped and tilted his head back a little, not daring to move in any other way. He was lying on his good side, one leg bent and Magnus was behind him, pressed as close against his back as he could get. They didn’t have a lot of freedom of movement that way, which worked just fine for times like these. Magnus did all the work, his hips shifting against Alec’s ass, gliding in and out of his lover’s body in a pace that would leave them frustrated on any other occasion, but not now. Not when Magnus held his hand against Alec’s chest, keeping him close, and revelled in the steady beat of Alec’s heart beneath his palm.


	9. Chapter 9

##  **Day 9: Phone sex**

“So, darling,” Magnus’ low drawl sounded amused, “what are you wearing?”

The noise that Alec made sounded like something between laughter and indignation.

“Really, Magnus?” Alec rolled his eyes just as he remembered that they were on the phone and Magnus couldn’t actually see him. “Are you really doing this?”

“I don’t see why not,” Magnus said with an air of nonchalance. “After all, I _am_ alone in the loft and the bed is terribly empty without you in it.”

“It’s literally been only three hours since I left.”

“But what lonely three hours they were.”

“Magnus.” This time Alec laughed, not sure if his boyfriend was serious or not. “I’m in my office and I’m about to fend off four disgruntled Seelies in about fifteen minutes. I don’t have time for this right now.”

“So you are not going to tell me what you’re wearing?”

“ _Magnus_.”

“Because you see, _I’m_ only wearing those black and gold boxers you like so much... and nothing else.”

“...”

“I'm in our bed and I’m alone and I miss my tall, dark and handsome lover.” Magnus let out a long sigh. Alec could almost see it in his mind, see Magnus stretched out on his back, legs tangled in the sheets, bare skin clearly on display. “I feel so very lonely. What am I supposed to do now?”

“I’m sure you can think of something,” Alec said, trying to sound disinterested and failing spectacularly. He could already feel that he was fighting a losing battle, so he stood up from his desk, made it across the room in three strides and put a locking rune on the door.

“Oh, I can think of great many things,” Magnus chuckled and Alec found himself smiling in response. “One of which would be your hands on me.” There was another long sigh on the line and a rustle of fabric. Then nothing for a second, until a quiet groan filled Alec’s ears.

“You’re touching yourself, aren’t you?” Alec asked, voice a little rough.

“No, Alexander, _you_ are touching me,” Magnus said. “Those are your hands wrapped around my cock, not mine.”

Alec went quiet. He could just imagine the way Magnus looked right now, golden skin flushed, head thrown back and long fingers stroking up and down his hard length.

“You feel so good,” Magnus’ breathless whisper ended up with a moan. “I want you to listen, to hear how much I need you. I’m so close to coming already, just from your touch alone. Do you want it, love? Do you want to hear me fall apart because of you?”

They shouldn’t be doing this. Alec had only moments before his meeting was due and he was already hard, his cock straining against the fabric of his pants. There was not enough time and he should put an end to it right now, before things went even further.

But instead he found himself breathing in deeply, pressing his ear firmly against the phone.

“Tell me.”


	10. Chapter 10

##  **Day 10: Marking**

Alec’s skin was filled with marks. A wordless record of his allegiance, written by life itself.

There were scars all over his body. Some of them proved his merit as a warrior, others were the evidence of past mistakes. Some he put there on his own, however unintentionally, while pushing himself past his limits. They were a testimony of his willingness to sacrifice his own health—and life—in service to those who needed protection.

There was also the parabatai rune. Magnus knew it was more than just a mark that could not be erased by anything but death. It was a symbol of an unbreakable bond, proof that Alec shared his soul with another who was  _ not _ Magnus. On particularly bad days, mostly at the start of their relationship, Magnus wondered if he could ever compare. Nowadays though, he knew better.

Then there were other runes, some of them permanent, some in need of constant renewal. The angelic power on his arm. The deflect rune on his neck, the most visible part of him displayed boldly to the world.

All of those marks, intentional or not, meant the same thing—that, at the core of it, Alec belonged to other people, whether by duty or by choice. And Magnus wanted Alec to have a mark from him too, to remind anyone who cared to look that Alec was already taken.

“Magnus,” Alec groaned as Magnus finally unlatched his lips from his skin. He had left a trail of lovebites and hickeys down the side of his shadowhunter’s neck, the one not covered by deflect rune.

“That’s better,” Magnus said and his hips never stopped moving, thrusting deep into Alec’s body. Fucking him into the mattress with a single-minded purpose of showing Alec that he belonged to Magnus, body and soul. Drowning him in pleasure until he could think of nothing but Magnus.

When Alec finally came with a quiet whine, he threw his head back and Magnus had a clear view of his bruised neck. And the primal part of Magnus, the one that wanted to possess and own, responded to the sight with warm satisfaction spearing through his chest.


	11. Chapter 11

##  **Day 11: Body worship + nipple play**

Magnus’ body was a vision. Alec had never really felt worthy of seeing him like this, unclothed and pliant, and now wasn't any different.

He leaned down to nuzzle against Magnus’ neck, placing a kiss on it and feeling the flutter of the pulse underneath his lips. Magnus sighed, a small and sweet sound, before reaching up to thread his fingers through Alec’s hair and hold him close. Alec felt like he should say something, should express how he still could hardly believe he was allowed to have this, to touch and kiss and make love to the man he had always dreamed about.

But he could not find the right words, so he just moved lower, placing kisses here and there until he reached one dark nipple and lapped at it, feeling it firm up quickly under his tongue. Magnus’ answering groan only encouraged him. He spent a long time on the hard bud, sucking and kissing, until it felt  _ almost _ painful, before switching to the other nipple. He paid it equal attention, flicking his tongue quickly, making Magnus twitch in response.

“Alexander,” Magnus whispered, tugging lightly at Alec’s hair, “feels so good, love.”

Alec bit down lightly, relishing in the sound that Magnus made, a mix of surprise and pleasure. His hand sneaked down between their naked bodies and found Magnus’ cock, already rock hard.

Alec could get lost in this, lost in the feeling of a rapid heartbeat beneath his lips and the feeling of hard muscles covered by warm, smooth skin. Lost in the gorgeous sounds Magnus made while coming undone.

Magnus’ body was a work of art and Alec felt as if he could study it for the rest of his life and never get enough.


	12. Chapter 12

##  **Day 12: Sex tape**

Magnus was on the other side of the world for business and Alec found that fact entirely unfair.

It was an unavoidable trip. The international gathering of warlocks happened only once every decade and during that time everything was locked under powerful wards, so no one was permitted to leave, however briefly.

Alec was alone in their bed, missing Magnus something fierce.

He huffed in annoyance. He had been tossing and turning for most of the night. Sleep was still as foreign of a concept as it was an hour ago and it really seemed like he would not be able to rest without Magnus by his side. Alec had tried every trick he knew to help him fall asleep, every meditation technique he could remember, in hopes of clearing his mind, but nothing worked.

There was just one more thing he had not tried yet. Not really feeling in the mood but desperate for sleep, Alec let his hand drift down his stomach and cupped his soft cock through his boxers.

His gaze fell to the phone resting on the side table. He had talked to Magnus earlier that night and he wasn’t ashamed to admit he whined a little about being unable to cuddle up with his boyfriend. From what Magnus told him, he had the same frustrations.

A thought popped into Alec’s mind, so random and sudden that he stopped what he was doing, his hand freezing over his clothed cock. It was probably a bad idea, but now that it had taken root in his mind, Alec couldn’t think about anything else. 

He reached for his phone, weighed his options and then decided he didn’t care. He steeled his resolve and turned the camera on.

All traces of sleepiness were gone, replaced instead with nervous energy as he angled the camera to show the lower part of his body, his stomach and groin visible in the frame. Through the screen of his phone he could see his own hand, now rubbing over the boxers, his cock quickly hardening now that he was getting into it.

Alec sighed as pleasure washed over him, rubbing down a little harder for a moment, before he reached under the fabric and took himself in hand. He couldn’t see  _ everything _ in the camera, not with the angle he was holding it at. Alec liked it, liked keeping the illusion of mystery, a brief idea of modesty, even though it was the least modest thing he had ever done.

His hand was moving inside of his boxers, a steady pace he liked the most, firm pressure up and down and a twist of a wrist on the upstroke over the sensitive head. His fingers were now wet with pre-come and he was making noises, loud enough for the camera to pick up, but Alec couldn’t find it in himself to care. On the screen he could see the head of his cock peeking out from underneath the underwear, wet and flushed and just one particularly hard squeeze was enough to make him come. Alec shut his eyes tight for a moment as he shuddered through the release. When he finally opened them again he saw the mess of come on his hand and belly and the camera picked it up too, the wet trail glistening against his skin.

Alec sighed again, feeling boneless and relaxed in a way that only a good orgasm could cause. He stopped the recording and considered what he was about to do one more time.

And then, without giving himself time to change his mind, he chose Magnus’ number and hit ‘send’.


	13. Chapter 13

##  **Day 13: Hallway + wall sex**

They didn’t even make it to the door.

Alec pressed him into the wall as soon as they stumbled out of the elevator, in which they already managed to halfway undress one another.

“Fuck,” Magnus hissed as Alec bit down on the juncture between his neck and shoulder, hard enough for him to feel it but not to hurt. This was going to be quick and dirty, and Magnus was going to love every second of it. “In me, Alexander. I want you in me now.”

“Yes,” Alec groaned, his fingers already working on the belt of Magnus’ pants, even as Magnus tried to tear down Alec’s jeans to get his hands on his cock.

Then there were fingers brushing against his entrance, dry and a little rough, calloused fingertips massaging at his rim. With an absent-minded wave of his hand, Magnus used his magic to cover Alec’s fingers with lube. Alec gave his shoulder another appreciative bite and then he was pushing in, two fingers at a time.

It was tight. It didn’t hurt, since Magnus knew how to quickly relax his body and adjust to the intrusion, but he could still feel the stretch. Alec’s fingers were big, filling him perfectly. Alec had the uncanny talent for finding the most sensitive spots of him easily, as if he knew Magnus’ body as well as his own.

“Enough,” Magnus gasped, giving Alec’s cock one last squeeze. “I want you to fuck me, darling.”

Magnus long ago stopped being surprised by Alec’s strength, especially when enhanced by runes, so when he found himself lifted he could only groan and wrap his legs around his boyfriend’s hips. Alec’s hands were supporting him underneath his thighs, easily holding him up. With Alec’s strong body against his front and the wall against his back, Magnus felt pinned in place. It was a thrilling and exhilarating feeling, one he could never get enough of.

“In me,” Magnus growled. “ _Now_.”

When he felt the first pressure of cock against his entrance Magnus thumped his head against the wall behind him and braced himself for the ride.


	14. Chapter 14

##  **Day 14: Slowing down**

Alec tilted his head back, giving Magnus full access to his neck, an offer that Magnus couldn't refuse. His lips pressed against a pulse point and he sucked at the vulnerable spot, causing his boyfriend to groan.

“There,” Alec whispered when Magnus tilted his hips at a new angle and the head of his cock glided over Alec’s prostate. Alec shuddered and closed his eyes and Magnus couldn’t help but to think he looked beautiful, lost in his own pleasure. “Fuck, yes, right there. Magnus…”

They had been at it for a while. It wasn’t often that they had time to test their endurance. Magnus kept things slow, kept bringing them close to completion only to pull them back. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed since Alec first welcomed him into his body, but neither of them cared. 

This time it was not just about the pleasure or chasing after release. Quick and dirty sex was all well and good, but taking their time like this, keeping things slow… that was something else entirely. It was all about mutual connection, about intimacy and the love they could feel from the shared passion.

Alec’s body tensed around him and Magnus knew he was close again so he stopped moving, rested his weight fully against Alec’s body and waited until Alec returned from the brink of release. It took a moment and then Alec started breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth, his eyes finally opening again. Magnus smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

“I love you,” Alec whispered against his lips once they separated. His hands roamed over Magnus’ back, feeling each dip and bump of his spine. Magnus felt Alec’s legs wrapping around his waist, as if Alec was afraid that Magnus would move from his spot between his thighs. 

Which was silly, since it was Magnus’ favorite place to be. 

He pressed his forehead against Alec’s, close enough that their breaths mingled. He needed to give them another minute or two before continuing.

“I know,” he said with a grin spreading across his lips. “You better.”

The sound of Alec’s laugh was one of the sweetest sounds Magnus had ever heard.


	15. Chapter 15

##  **Day 15: Mirrors**

“Open your eyes, Alexander.”

It was easier said than done. Alec could feel his face burning with embarrassment and his eyes stayed stubbornly shut.

“Come on, love.” Magnus’ voice against his ear sent a shiver down Alec’s spine. Or maybe it was because of the pleasure that Magnus was coaxing out of him with every stroke of his hand, every brush of his ringed fingers that were wrapped against Alec’s cock. “Don’t you want to be good for me?”

Gods. He wanted to, he really did. He never wanted to disappoint Magnus, never wanted to deny him anything. Magnus was always so good to him, patient and understanding, and willing to push Alec’s limits when he knew Alec wanted it, but never when it was not welcome. He let out a groan and with an effort that seemed almost overwhelming, he opened his eyes.

He looked… he didn’t even know how to describe it. Ridiculous, maybe. He was too tall and awkward and too pale, and the flush of shame that spread from his face and neck reached all the way to his chest in an unattractive patch of red skin. It didn’t help that he was completely naked and that Magnus was still fully clothed and perfectly put together, like he always was.

He couldn’t look at himself. Not like this. Not when he stood braced against the full-length mirror in Magnus’ bathroom, his fingers leaving ugly smudges against the pristine surface. Not when Magnus was right behind him, looking at him and studying him, one of his hands on Alec’s hip and the other wrapped around his cock. And Alec shouldn’t be hard, he really shouldn’t, not with a tendril of shame coiling deep in his belly. But Magnus always caused that reaction in him, always could get him going with no effort at all. So it was really not all that surprising that he got hard as soon as Magnus put his hand on him, despite the fact he felt uncomfortable under the intimate scrutiny.

He lowered his eyes again to some random spot on the floor, his arms quivering as he struggled to stay upright, the hand on his cock teasing him in a way that made his toes curl.

“No, darling.” The hand previously on his hip moved up and cupped his chin, raising his head and forcing him look at Magnus through the mirror’s reflection. “I want you to see how gorgeous you look.”

Alec didn’t think he looked anything close to what Magnus was describing. He managed to shake his head slightly, even as he shivered through another wave of pleasure.

“Oh yes, love, you are,” Magnus crooned into his ear, biting at the lobe gently. “I know you don’t believe me right now but you will, one day. You are beautiful and I intend to make you see that.”

Magnus’ words did more for him than anything else and he focused on them, on the steady stream of endearments whispered into his ear. When he finally came he held Magnus’ gaze in their shared reflections, but he tuned out everything else, paying attention only to that voice.

Maybe, in time, he would learn to see what Magnus saw.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was not beta-read yet, because I am a horrible person and did not give my beta enough time to check it before it was time to post :x

##  **Day 16: Bath**

Magnus sighed and nestled himself against Alec’s chest. He was thankful for the support against his back, since he wasn’t sure he wouldn’t just slip beneath the surface without it. The water was reaching almost to his neck, thanks to the ridiculously large bathtub he had purchased on a whim. It was perfect for fitting two people in, a fact that Magnus took advantage off on nights like this.

He had drained himself due to an excessive set of spells and wards on a paranoid client’s home. Magnus didn’t really mind—it just allowed him to charge an obscene amount of money for his services, but it _did_ leave him utterly depleted of energy.

“This is nice,” Magnus whispered and closed his eyes as he felt the first brush of a washcloth passing over his chest and neck. A bath was Magnus’ default remedy for exhaustion, so Alec drew them one and promptly climbed into the tub with him to keep Magnus from falling asleep and drowning in the scented foam.

“What do you need?” Alec asked, lips brushing against Magnus’ ear and giving one lobe a playful nibble.

“Just you,” Magnus said, tilting his head back a little so that he could press a kiss to the side of Alec’s jaw.

“You have me,” Alec said and though Magnus couldn't see his smile, he could hear the amusement in his voice. “You had me since ‘ _more like medium rare_ ’.”

“Oh gods,” Magnus laughed, “I still can’t believe the first thing I said to the love of my life was a lame pun about steak.”

Alec chuckled and Magnus could feel it against his back. Alec returned to washing him, running the washcloth gently over his shoulders and stomach. It was more like a gesture of comfort than an actual bath, but that was okay. Magnus had already spelled the worst of the day’s grime away along with his makeup, too tired to deal with it in the mundane way, even if that tiny bout of magic ended up using the last of his energy.

Alec’s hand made it down Magnus stomach and even lower, the washcloth passing over his cock once, briefly, before Alec paused for a moment, waiting to Magnus’ reaction. It was a wordless question, one that Magnus had a choice to refuse.

“Alec,” Magnus said, grasping Alec’s wrist and holding it down, pressing Alec’s hand harder against himself. “ _Yes_.”

The washcloth was was quickly discarded and then it was just Alec’s hand wrapped around his cock. The water made everything smoother, each slow pass of Alec’s fingers a wet glide that brought forth new wave of pleasure.

A whimper tore away from Magnus’ mouth as Alec’s other hand went even lower, fondled his balls before moving down, one finger circling his rim. Magnus did his best to spread his thighs in the limited space of the tub and was rewarded with one finger sliding in effortlessly. It felt so good. Magnus felt weightless and with his body submerged in hot water, he thought he might just melt away, if Alec kept at it any longer.

“Yes,” he said again as Alec squeezed him harder, stroked a little faster, water sloshing gently against the edges of the tub and spilling over. Magnus could feel Alec’s own hard cock pressing against the cleft of his ass and he instantly knew that what they were already doing was not going to be enough. Alec had keyed him up so much, played him like an instrument he was intimately familiar with and Magnus wanted _more_.

He reached behind himself and aligned Alec’s cock with his entrance. Alec froze, for just a moment, before Magnus stroked him once, twice, three times. Then he was pushing in, slowly sinking into the welcoming warmth of Magnus’ body. Magnus held onto him, allowing himself to just feel and relax, knowing that Alec was going to take care of them both.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not really proud of this one, but too tired to find what's broken and fix it.
> 
> Still not beta-read.

##  **Day 17: Fingering/rimming**

“I can’t”, Alec whined, head tilting back and pressing into the pillow with a quiet thump. “Magnus, please.”

“You absolutely can,” Magnus said, breaking away from his task for a moment. The two fingers he had deep in Alec’s body pressed up, directly onto his prostate and Alec’s legs twitched in response, even as he whimpered. “I know you can. I want to see you do it.”

Alec could only groan as Magnus replaced his fingers with his tongue. 

Alec had not been particularly enthusiastic about rimming when they first started having sex, but he grew to love it and the act became a standard addition to their love life ever since. Now, however, Magnus wanted to see if he could make Alec come just from his fingers and his mouth alone.

“Please,” Alec said and Magnus knew and Alec didn’t even know what he was begging for, too far gone to pay attention to his own words. Magnus didn’t reply, just pushed one finger back in along with his tongue. Alec’s body welcomed him easily, like it was made for Magnus to play with.

He avoided stroking over Alec’s prostate for the time being, focusing only on working his tongue. His mouth was growing tied, but he he knew Alec was close, balancing on the edge of release.

He circled the now loose ring of muscle with his tongue and brushed over it in small, precise licks, before pushing inside as deep as he could go. Alec let out another desperete whine and more pre-come leaked out of his neglected cock, joining the mess already pooling on his stomach.

Magnus could see the way Alec’s thighs trembled and his stomach clenched. How one of his hands was gripping the sheets as if his life depended on it, the other buried in Magnus’ hair. Not pulling on it, just resting there, as if Alec wasn’t sure if he wanted to push him away or press in closer.

He looked like he needed just one more small push to fall over the edge.

The finger he had in Alec had been just in there, not doing anything but providing additional feeling of fullness. But now Magnus moved it again, pressed up and forward until he could feel Alec’s prostate and gave it a firm, quick rub.

Alec came with a choked-off sob, his hips moving up and away from Magnus’ mouth. His entire body quivered and it lasted for a long while, his release heighted by Magnus’ finger, still circling against his sweet spot. He only let Alec go when the sounds Alec made turned into whimpers of oversensitivity.

“See?” Magnus asked, running his hands over Alec’s still trembling thighs. “I knew you could do it.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The longest one in the series so far. Also known as the ‘why Alec doesn’t like to be called demeaning names during sex’ fic, that a lot of people have been asking for a very long time.

##  **Day 18:** **Miscommunication + safeword**

Sometimes Alec didn’t want to think. Didn’t want to be in charge.

It happened from time to time, usually whenever things in his life started to wear him thin, started being too much for him to handle without falling apart at the seams and doing something stupid that put his health—or even his life—at risk. In those times, he gave complete control over to Magnus, who had never judged him, who always guided him through those moods safely. It was easy, listening to Magnus’ quiet orders and requests.

It was easy to follow because Magnus always rewarded him for his obedience with pleasure and gentle touches and loving words. He could lead Alec away from the darker thoughts of inadequacy with a couple of soft-spoken commands and Alec would do _anything_ he could to earn his praise and approval.

“You love this, don’t you?”

Magnus’ voice was low but it still rang clear in the otherwise quiet room and Alec shivered at the tone. Magnus sounded so far gone, so lost in his pleasure and Alec felt a warm sense of pride, knowing it was because of him. He couldn’t find words to reply with, too focused on his own bliss, so he just nodded wildly and let out another moan.

The sounds he made were swallowed by the pillow he was resting face-first on, hands holding onto it with a death grip. He was on his knees, his torso nearly flat on the bed after his arms gave out some time ago. Magnus was behind him, holding onto his hips and keeping his ass high in the air; fucking him in quick, hard thrusts that made Alec see stars, a relentless pace that gave him no respite. He wanted to move back against Magnus, to take Magnus apart in return, but he couldn’t. The pleasure was too much, too overwhelming for him to do anything but lie there and take it.

“Yeah, you do,” Magnus chuckled as he ran one hand over Alec’s back, caressing and pressing down, making sure Alec stayed still. Alec felt like he was on display and he should feel self-conscious about it, but Magnus was the only one who had seen him like this, so it was okay.

“You look gorgeous like this,” Magnus said as he circled his hips slightly and Alec could only whimper in response. “Ass in the air, ready for taking, like a perfect whore.”

It felt like a bucket of ice-cold water suddenly hitting his back.

The pleasure that had been gathering deep in his belly so far turned into something sour, a ball of dread lodged deep inside and weighing him down. He felt short of breath and it had nothing to do with the physical exertion.

It wasn’t supposed to be like this, Alec thought as he hid his face in the pillow he had been holding onto. He did everything that Magnus asked him for, he had been _good_ , so why did it now feel like he was being punished? That word wasn’t even anything bad. The sex was great so far and Alec didn’t understand why it was suddenly… not.

“Alexander?” Magnus’ voice pulled him out of the downright spiral of his thoughts and he realized that Magnus had stopped moving. He could feel Magnus’ hand skimming over his side, gently, before brushing lightly over his cock. “What’s wrong?”

He was soft now. Alec felt a stab of shame and embarrassment, hard enough to seem like a physical blow. Why the fuck was he reacting like this? There was no reason for him to ruin their evening like that.

“I’m fine,” he mumbled into his pillow, bucking his hips, trying to get Magnus to move again. “It’s okay, keep going.”

But Magnus didn’t listen to him, instead choosing to touch his face, hidden from view as it was. He heard Magnus make a small sound, something he could not categorize and then he froze. He had only just realized that there were tears wetting the pillow.

“Alexander,” Magnus said, sounding alarmed and then he was pulling out and Alec choked on air, disappointment stealing his breath. He couldn’t even satisfy his boyfriend because he was freaking out about nothing.

“I’m sorry,” Alec gasped for air even as Magnus turned him around, so that they were lying face to face now and gathered him into his arms. Being this close felt safe, it felt _good_ and Alec bit back a sob at the thought, because he definitely didn’t feel like he deserved any of it. “I’m so sorry.”

“Shhh, darling, it’s okay.” Magnus’ soft whisper in his ear sounded like both a relief and another painful lash falling on his exposed back. “You’ve got nothing to be sorry for, I promise.”

I took him a long while to calm down, during which he couldn’t help but to feel useless and like he had somehow let Magnus down, despite Magnus repeating over and over again that everything was fine. It didn’t _feel_ fine. In fact, it was the furthest thing from ‘fine’ that Alec had ever felt.

He squirmed his way out of Magnus’ arms and sat down in the middle of the bed, Magnus still lying behind him. He needed to stop looking at Magnus, stop seeing that concerned, sad look on his face. He needed a moment to gather his thoughts without imagining the disappointment that he would see in Magnus’ eyes.

“I’m sorry,” he said again, wiping a hand down his face and getting rid of the traces of tears that pulled on his skin like an uncomfortable reminder of his weakness. “I don’t even know what that was about.”

“I think I do,” Magnus said and Alec could feel him shift on the bed until he was sitting behind Alec. He felt Magnus press a kiss to his bare shoulder and he closed his eyes, still not convinced he deserved that loving touch. “Remember how we talked about what we want, what we expected to do and feel when we are together like this? When you let me take care of you?”

Alec nodded, not sure where this was going on.

“We talked about things we like and don’t like. What we could say ‘yes’ to, which things are a ‘maybe’ and which are a ‘no’.” Darling, I think we just discovered your hard ‘no’. One that you probably didn’t even know you had.”

“But that… that’s stupid.” Alec frowned. “It’s not even anything bad, it’s just…”

“It’s a word you don’t want to be called when we’re intimate. I’m guessing the same thing would happen with any demeaning name I could call you. Which I will not, never again.” Magnus was rubbing up and down his arm now, gently, as if Alec were a skittish animal he tried to tame. “It’s not stupid if it causes you distress, love.”

“I’m—”

“No,” Magnus interrupted him. “If anyone should be sorry here, it’s me.”

“What?” Alec turned to look at his boyfriend then. “That’s not true, Magnus.”

“It is.” Magnus gave him a small, sad smile. “I’m the one with more experience. I should have set more rules for us to follow, like giving you a safeword. I’ve foolishly thought you might not need one yet and I’m very sorry for that, love.”

Alec sighed and wrapped his arm around Magnus’ neck, glad to feel Magnus returning the embrace.

“Let’s just lie down for a while,” Alec said, titling them back till they hit the bed. The mood was gone and he was sure that they weren’t going to have sex again until they talked more about what happened. He didn’t really mind, as he still felt unsettled and unsure. “And tell me about safewords.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something to lighten the mood after yesterday.

##  **Day 19: Gift**

Alec could say, with no trace of doubt, that not many things could shock him so completely for him to lose the ability to speak. He always prided himself in being pretty damn unshakable, no matter what life threw at him.

But now he stood in the door frame of his and Magnus’ bedroom and just stared. Then he opened his mouth as if to say something, seemed to change his mind and closed it again. He repeated the process a couple of times, but still, no words came to his mind.

“So?” Magnus asked, his face sporting a huge grin. “What do you think, darling?”

Alec just stared a little more and Magnus did his best to distract him, wiggling a little until the huge red bow on his butt shook in a manner that was supposed to be enticing.

Because Magnus was lying on his belly on their bed, wearing nothing but red ribbon tied into a huge bow that barely covered his ass.

“I—” Alec started and hesitated. “I have never seen anything more ridiculous in my life.”

“But you love it,” Magnus said with certainty and grinned a little wider.

Alec just laughed, finally unable to keep it in.

“But I love it,” he said in between his giggles, standing next to the bed now. “Magnus, what the actual fuck.”

“I thought you deserved to get a gift, darling.” Magnus shrugged with one shoulder and then wiggled some more. “Now open your present, Mr. Lightwood. I’ve heard that you were a good boy this year.”

“Oh, I believe I was, Mr. Bane,” Alec laughed and pulled at the end of the bow. It slid apart beautifully, revealing his prize. He climbed onto the bed and leaned down to bite at one exposed cheek, making Magnus yelp.

Magnus wanted to say he regretted his teasing when Alec paid him back by making him come from his mouth and fingers alone. But that would be a lie and Magnus really,  _ really _ wanted to be good this year.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not entirely happy with this one either, but here it is.
> 
> EDIT: No, I did not think of Lydia Branwell while writing this, the name is a coincidence xD

##  **Day 20: Balcony + outsider POV**

They were doing it again. 

Lydia couldn’t stop the shiver of excitement when she spotted them through the window. The two gorgeous men from the apartment building next to hers had a penchant for getting frisky on their balcony.

It didn’t happen  _ that _ often and they  _ did _ have a really nice balcony, with multiple potted plants and comfortable-looking outdoor loveseats. To be honest, if she had a balcony as good as theirs, she might have been tempted to use it as a sex location as well.

She didn’t believe that they were intentionally setting themselves up for being watched. Lydia’s building included mostly offices and a couple of regular apartments were on the lower floors, so her flat was a special case. They only did it outside on the weekends or late evenings, when, as logic would dictate, nobody was working and they could have their privacy.

It wasn’t Lydia’s fault that she worked from home and her floor was high enough to see them fucking.

She didn’t know them and never learned their names. She didn’t know if they were married or only boyfriends, only that they lived together and seemed to be crazy for each other. She saw them through the windows often enough. Exchanging goodbye kisses. Cuddling on a sofa with TV’s soft light washing over them. Even dancing around the living room, sometimes, whenever the mood was just right.

One of them - the one with tattoos that she dubbed ‘dark, tall and handsome’, was bent over the railing and the other one - the glamor and glitter guy - was behind him. She couldn’t hear them, of course, but she could see just enough to know what was going on. She could see the way they moved, with short, quick thrusts that made the tall man throw his head back and grip the railing tighter. The way the glittery man held onto his lover’s hips, how he leaned over to press a kiss to his nape or the tattoo on his neck.

As always, she felt a little guilty for watching them. Each exchanged kiss and caress was intimate and private, meant only for them. Each moment that passed she felt like she was intruding on something more than just sex. They cared about each other greatly and it was visible through their lovemaking. 

They were lovely together and she wished, deep down, that she had someone who looked at her the way they looked at each other, like nothing else in the world mattered.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I won't go to hell for this one.

##  **Day 21: Desecration**

In all of his hundreds of years, Magnus could confidently say that he had done a  _ lot _ of things when it came to sex. Often those things were considered to be crude or unsavory, but Magnus had one philosophy: try everything at least once. That left him with a considerable amount of fantasies fulfilled, for better or for worse. There wasn’t much he had  _ not _ done and his experience showed in the bedroom. It also left him feeling like there wasn’t much that could still surprise him.

This, however? This was something he had not done yet and never thought he would.

“Alec,” Magnus groaned as he bit down on his lip in futile attempt to keep his voice down. His hands scrambled for purchase over the crumbling marble column, finding nothing to anchor themselves to. He splayed his fingers wide, hoping to brace himself against the unyielding force that was his lover, against the thrusts that threatened to leave bruises on his hips. Magnus looked up and noticed the carved angel at the top of the column, looking decidedly unimpressed with their choice of location. He suppressed a chuckle, only to have it devolve into a moan as  _ his _ angel reached that wonderful spot inside of him.

It felt almost like one of the most deprived things he had ever done and that was saying a  _ lot _ , if one considered his history. Magnus could not believe that it was Alec - his proper and professional Alexander - who he was doing this with. They only came down to the church to pick up some weapons from the Nephilim cache for the hunt that was supposed to take place in a couple of hours. And now they were here, somehow, tucked into a shadowy corner of an ornate crypt just outside of the church, with Magnus bent over and his lover’s cock inside of him.

It felt profane. It felt indecent. 

It felt fucking amazing.

“More,” Magnus gasped, arching his body until they were pressed close together, his back to Alec’s front. Alec kept moving, grinding against his ass, fucking him deep, just the way Magnus loved it. “Please, love, give me more.”

Alec was never the one to deny him. He pulled out and Magnus had only a second to mourn the loss before he felt himself being lowered, his hands and knees resting on cold dirt and then he was filled again. He welcomed the intrusion with a groan, arms giving out and body dropping down. Magnus could feel one of Alec’s hands on his back and the other on his hip, holding him in place, keeping him at the perfect angle that made electricity race down his spine.

It was impossible to hang on, not when he thought about the obscene image that they made. Magnus with his ass high in the air and Alec behind him, taking him so thoroughly with quick, hard thrusts. 

Magnus gave himself away to the feeling, letting his mind and body focus only on pleasure.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because someone asked me to write a companion piece to the third part of the ['1000 followers prompt collection'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881666) (only with less angst)

##  **Day 22: Photography**

It wasn’t really a common knowledge, at least not outside of his most inner circle of family and friends but Alec had a fascination with photography. 

Maybe it was because their lives were constantly in danger and he had to learn the hard way not to waste any more time. Maybe it was because he was done with trying to contain everything inside and it was his way of saying he loved something - by snapping a picture of it, to preserve it in timeless form and treasure forever. Or maybe it was just his need to document everything, to make as many memories as possible before he was gone and left others things to remember him by.

Whatever the reasons were, Alec didn’t particularly care to explore them. Instead, he took pictures. Usually with his phone, but when he had time he used an expensive camera Izzy had gotten him for his birthday not so long ago.

Magnus was, naturally, one of his favorite subjects to photograph.

Most of the time they were candid shots, taken without Magnus’ knowledge, just him doing normal, mundane things. There were dozens pictures of him cooking, multiple copies of him lounging on a sofa and reading, even some taken while he was painting his nails, an intense look of focus on his face. There were also the posed photos, Magnus smiling at the camera, showing off. A coy, shy smile in one. A cocky, smug look in another. All of them beautiful, because how could Magnus be anything  _ but _ beautiful?

And then there were the private pictures, meant only for the two of them. The ones made in the privacy of their bedroom.

Alec was grateful that the sound of the camera’s shutter wasn’t very loud and didn’t break the mood. He tilted his head slightly, considered another angle and raised the camera up, taking a couple of shots. Magnus’ body was painted in dark shadows and stripes of light from the city glow outside of the window. 

He took another picture, the camera tracing the movement of Magnus’ hand, the way it traveled down his exposed stomach, strong muscles rippling underneath the skin. Then another, when his fingers wrapped around his hard cock, giving it a slow stroke. Magnus’ head tilted back and Alec took a picture of his strained neck, of the five o'clock shadow that dusted his jaw, of lips parted in pleasure. Magnus’ face was a study of contrast, of light and dark and Alec found himself fascinated by it.

Magnus looked ethereal, like a piece of art that belonged in a museum somewhere. 

But he was here and Alec was the only one who had a pleasure of admiring him.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was really hard not to let you guys know about this one, as it was highly requested :) I had it written at the same time. So, surprise! Here’s Magnus’ reaction to Day 12 prompt :)

##  **Day 23: Anticipation**

It would be a fairly accurate to say that Magnus was bored out of his goddamn mind.

The meeting had been going on for what seemed like ages now. The gathered warlocks argued about every single little thing and some of them did it only for the sake of being petty. All in all, it felt like a huge waste of his time and Magnus could name a hundred different things he would rather be doing instead of being stuck with a bunch of drama queens.

Speaking of things he would rather be doing, he got a notification on his phone about new text from Alec.

Magnus wasn’t supposed to have his phone out. It was a bad form, showing disrespect for those who were in the middle of a debate but Magnus was so far beyond caring it wasn’t even funny. They should be grateful that he had put his phone on silent mode, but that was all they were getting from him.

Magnus hid the phone under the table, took a sip of his water and opened up the messaging app. And then he promptly choked on his drink.

“Sorry,” he rasped as the warlock sitting near him gave him a disapproving look, “it went down the wrong way.”

Magnus almost did not want to click on the message. _Almost_. He was tempted to save it for later when he would be alone, but patience had never been his strong suit.

He did not know what prompted Alec to take that video, but Magnus certainly wasn’t complaining. His boyfriend was getting more adventurous as his confidence in himself grew. And this? _This_ was definitely something that he would need more of.

Magnus could feel his face flushing but he stayed still, pretending that the video wasn’t affecting him as much as it did. People around were still arguing, still shouting at each other, but he had tuned them all out as soon as he saw his lover pleasuring himself.

He was getting hard and it was no wonder, really, when Alec’s hand on the screen moved slowly up and down his own cock. How could he not react to _that_? Magnus couldn’t see everything, not really, but that was okay. He knew Alec’s body almost as well as he knew his own, he had no problems with imagining everything in the most vivid detail. He wished his phone wasn’t on silent mode, as he just _knew_ that Alec was making the most delicious sounds. His boyfriend could never stay quiet for very long.

On the screen Alec finally finished and his fingers and stomach glistened with come. The video cut off soon afterwards and Magnus was hit with both relief and regret at the same time.

He still had three more days of this nonsense to go through, but now he had something to look forward to when they were done. For now, though, he couldn’t wait for the evening to be finally over, so that he could return to his room and pay Alec back in kind.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, guys, the final part of the advent calendar. This one is pretty tame when compared to others, because I wanted to focus on feelings and fluff and all that’s amazing about the boys we grew to love. So it's less of a 'smut with feelings' and more of a 'feelings with a dash of sexy times' kind of deal.
> 
> Also, ten brownie points to those who can spot a reference to the third ‘Witcher’ game.
> 
> Big thanks to all who stuck by me during this calendar - to all of those who had followed me for some time and to those who are new and just discovered my writing. I hope you all have an amazing Christmas.
> 
> EDIT: Also, let me know which chapter was your favorite!

##  **Day 24: Gifts + Domesticity**

The Christmas party had been over for a while now, the apartment finally blissfully quiet. Magnus surveyed the damage before letting out a sigh of resignation and weaving his magic around the place, fixing whatever he could. Alec smiled to himself in the kitchen as he heard his boyfriend cursing under his breath about ‘ungrateful assholes’ that had spilled punch on his expensive carpets.

He had been elbows-deep in the foamy suds and halfway done with washing the dishes when Magnus sauntered into the kitchen, looking a little put off.

“You know that the point of having a warlock for a boyfriend is that _you_ don’t have to actually wash the dishes, right?”

“I thought the point of being a good boyfriend was that _you_ don't have to do everything yourself,” Alec countered. “It’s fine. You don’t have to spend your magic on stuff like this, when I can do it the normal way.”

Magnus only gave him a non-committal hum and then started to dry the dishes with a soft kitchen cloth, pretending he didn't see the amused look Alec gave him.

“You know,” Magnus said after a while, when they were nearly done, “I do have one last gift for you, one that I didn’t feel was appropriate to give while we had guests around.”

“If it’s a sexy gift then I’m pretty sure my family had already seen us in all the possible embarrassing situations, unfortunately,” Alec sighed. “I’m still not sure Jace will ever recover from walking in on us that one time with a stuffed unicorn.”

“At least it kept him from cockblocking us for a while.” Magnus shrugged. “But no, it’s not a sexy gift. But I _do_ hope it’s going to lead into something more.”

Magnus wiped his hands on the dry corner of the kitchen cloth and waved his fingers in a complicated pattern that Alec already knew indicated a summoning spell. And then, suddenly, there was a small black box, right in the middle of Magnus’ hand.

Alec couldn’t stop his own sharp inhale, an awfully loud sound in the otherwise quiet kitchen.

“You look like you’re about to have a heart attack,” Magnus smiled and placed the box on the counter between them. “No, before you freak out, it’s not what you think it is.”

Alec eyed the box distrustfully for a moment before wiping his hands dry and reaching for it. He took another couple of seconds to gathered his courage and then, finally, he opened it.

Inside, nestled on a cushion of black velvet, was a key.

“When you asked me before, it freaked me out. I’ve told you we weren’t ready, but the truth is... it was _me_ who wasn’t ready,” Magnus said, his eyes downcast as he poured his heart out. “It’s mostly symbolic, since the wards around the apartment work as locks, anyways.“

Alec said nothing for a really long while, before finally settling the box down on the counter. Magnus was fidgeting, his fingers rubbing together in a way that betrayed his nervousness. It was a small tell, one that only the people closest to him knew about.

“I would love to know what you’re thinking,” Magnus finally said after a lengthy silence. But instead of answering, Alec took one of his hands and quickly pulled him away from the kitchen, ignoring Magnus’ quiet yelp of surprise.

“What I think,” Alec said after he closed the door to their bedroom behind them, while Magnus was still trying to figure out what was going on, “is that I don’t tell you often enough how much I love you.”

It almost seemed like physical weight was pushed from Magnus’ shoulders, his entire body letting go of the tension he probably didn’t even know he had. Alec pulled him in close, wrapped his arms around Magnus’ neck and kissed him. It was a slow, deep kiss and Alec tried to pour all of his heart into it.

“I think,” he continued, even as he brushed his hands under Magnus’ shirt and pushed it up, until Magnus had no choice but to raise his arms and let Alec take it off, “that I have always dreamed of meeting someone like you and now that I finally have you, I don’t think I deserve you.”

“Alexander…”

“I think,” Alec interrupted, pressing their foreheads together and taking a two steps back until his legs hit the edge of the bed, “that you should make love to me, on _our_ bed, in _our_ home.”

“This isn’t my home, Alexander,” Magnus said even as he lowered them on a bed and settled in between of his boyfriends thighs, which opened for him without hesitation. He paused and leaned in for another kiss, one that Alec responded to with a pleased sigh. 

“Home is where your heart resides. I like my apartment, but it’s filled with things I can live without. But you? I can’t even imagine living without you, love. _You_ are my home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by [RomanceShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanceShipper), with a couple of additional chapters from [brizzbee](http://brizzbee.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you enjoyed my work you can check out [my tumblr](http://theonetruenorth.tumblr.com/) and the [about me](http://theonetruenorth.tumblr.com/fics_and_headcanons) page, where you can find a full list of the fics I've written, as well as some graphics and photomanips


End file.
